A New Revolution
This is the start of a new revolution. One that no one expected. Every day we are kept as slaves and you know who that specific person is doing this? Kenny Tennyson. The son of the man named Ben Tennyson. If Ben Tennyson was such a hero, I wonder why he has the most terrible son everyone now trembles down to his might? If you listen to me, this is how this all started. Years after Ben’s friends like Kevin Levin and his son, Devlin Levin, got captured, everyone eventually got captured because when Ben died and his friends got captured, everyone was slaved. Except for a 10 year old kid named Victor Millenion. He has been avoiding the Kenny’s that work for Kenny Tennyson who look out everywhere in Bellwood to see if there’s anybody left. He crouched down behind a shelf looking away from the Kenny’s guarding the abandoned train station. “Phew. That was close.” Victor said as he breathed hard from all the running he did. He was so angry at the guards. The only reason he came down to the station was to get revenge for them taking away his parents. “Here goes!” Victor said with a deep breath. He had planned a trap where with the touch of a button, the wire to the remote would travel up to the light bulbs shutting them off. Then the guards would go over to the bulbs and try to fix it, but the light bulbs would turn on again and shock them. Victor pressed the button and then the plan worked perfectly. The Tennyson’s got electrocuted so bad they fell to the ground paralyzed. Victor put his head down to hide the large smile on his face. He ran through more of the station to find a door that slightly opened when he saw it. He crept towards it making sure it wasn’t a trap. He opened the door and saw a huge waterfall with a big boulder at the bottom with a little object at the top. His eyes opened widely. This was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw in his entire life. He then took off his shirt and went near the fountain. The cool, blue water splashed along his dark brown hair. He dove in the little puddle of water, swimming around another totally blue world he had never seen. He leaped out of the water with a splash and landed on the big, brown boulder. It was a grey and red holographic disc that was beeping on and off. Victor grabbed the disc and pressed the center of it, seeing what it was. It projected an image of the small little alien, Azmuth who was the founder of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Ultramatrix, the sword and the Potis Altiare. It then started to move and talk. “Hello, Victor. As you know one of your many successes is to find this in the first place. If you’re watching this, please note that this is very important. Many of the earth has been taken over except for places like Poseicon, Hawaii and other stuff I can’t recall. I highly suggest that for you to go there. For I am a prisoner myself trapped in a cold metal cell alone. Hey I’m still here! Shut it Kevin! I’m recording here! But before you escape, we both will meet at Primus. If you press the button on the other side of the disc, it will teleport you there. Yeah, you might be hearing this for the first time, but I need you to meet me there. Azmuth out.” Victor shook his head. “No idea what that was about. Is there really a button on he side of this thing? Huh. There – ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed as he zipped into another planet. POOF! A big cloud of smoke appeared on Primus with Victor in it. “Talk about transportation!” Victor said dizzy. And then in no time Azmuth came out of the smoke coughing. “Ah. Victor. You’re here. Now this is the only place hidden by me where we could talk alone.” Victor turned his head. “Wait. You made this ENTIRE place?” Azmuth shook his head. “Indeed. Not the best design though, I was thinking more of a technology theme..” Azmuth snapped out of day dreaming. “Oh! Sorry about that! You came here for a reason. You have skills like no other to get out of situations like these! I believe that if I train you, you may be able to save us all.” Then, another cloud of smoke appeared. “Well, well, well. Escaped prisoners have we?” A deep voice said in the smoke. Azmuth gasped. “Kenny?!” Kenny laughed,“ You think Victor would be your only way out? Well we’ll have to see about that. I’m afraid Victor will have to die along with my ancient father.” Azmuth frowned, “No! I won’t let you!” Kenny laughed again with an even deeper voice. He ran towards Victor and smacked his face. Victor rubbed his cheek and smacked him back. He jumped over and grabbed a razor blade of grass from the ground. “Give me my parents back!!!!” He yelled. He stabbed the blade in his shoulder and Kenny fell. “Not so fast. It’s villain time!” He said as he slapped his Omnitrix. Azmuth smirked, “Uh uh Uhhh! I can turn it on, I can turn it off!” He said as he waved a finger in the air. The Omnitrix powered down and it became dark purple. Kenny became furious and tackled Victor. They wrestled there way over to the edge of the primus lake. Azmuth held out his hands,“Watch out, Victor! Don’t roll into the water!” Victor grabbed a blade the same time Kenny did. They kept on blade fighting. “You don’t see me dead, do you?” Victor said heavily shoving his blade over to Kenny. Kenny’s face became as red as an apple. “No! No one will fight as good as my DAD!!!” Kenny screamed. Victor slipped off the ground and fell into the green, lava like water. At first, Victor didn’t feel a thing until he felt this immense pain on his skin. He tried to yell but the water stuffed in his mouth. Then, a green crack started to grow across Victor’s face. It went down the whole half of his body leaving the rest normal. His entire arm started bubbling up green into a big large watch similar to what Ben used to have. His entire half body was green and alien like. He shot up out of the lake onto the ground. “You’re going to pay for life for what you just did.” Kenny said. “Look at me. I’m a freak now!” Then the green part of his body glowed orange and became on fire. Then the rest got covered. The flames became red and then they turned blue. His muscles pumped up as he turned into alien. Azmuth gazed at Victor. “No way. Evolved Heatblast!” Kenny’s blue eyes lit up. “Heatblast? That’s one of Ben’s aliens! Cool!” He shot a big flame at Kenny and he got blown up into the ground. “Oh. That’s not the end. This is.” Victor said as he picked Kenny up by the shirt. He tugged on his arms and he ripped to shreds of flames. Victor turned back and looked at himself. “Oh No! Is this going to last forever? I look terrible!” Azmuth grinned. He picked Ben’s old jacket and put it on him. “You don’t look terrible. You look like a hero.” Kenny smiled. “What’s with the half side of my body?” Azmuth rubbed his chin. “That is what you call an Evoltrix. It only appears on a hero that it's wise for him to use. And for you, it chose you." Victor grinned and looked at the outer space above him. "Looks like it's up to a new hero to shine." Category:Episodes